Field of the Technology
The present technology relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for testing wireless communication network coverage for optimal placement of wireless access points (WAP) using self-directed, mobile WAPs to improve quality of a computing system.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, consumers, business persons, educators, and others use various computing network systems with increasing frequency in a variety of settings. With the proliferation of the wide availability of devices (e.g., computers, handheld devices, phones, tablets, and the like) has also come the need to provide various ways to accommodate the increasing amount of wireless communication in the variety of network coverage settings. For example, many devices may communicate with each other via a wireless communication network in both indoor and outdoor settings, but the quality of the wireless communication network signals often times experience significant decreases in performance due to delays, interference, or a variety of environmental factors. Providing quality wireless communication network signals to these devices to increase performance is critical.